Aliens and Ninjas
by jtd3
Summary: At the end of Naruto's and Sasuke's battle at the VotE both get transported to the world of Ben 10. Lost in this new world both have to find a way back before the summer time is over if not then they are stuck there forever. Will they get home and complete their dreams or will they stay with the ones they care for? NarutoXGwen SasukeX?
1. Chapter 1

**Aliens and Ninjas**

_CHAPTER 1:_ the new kids and a new watch.

**RASENGAN: jutsu and attacks.**

_RASENGAN. Though._

"RASENGAN": normal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Naruto. I mean come on.

_It was raining down by the pounds. Two kids one in orange and blue jump suit but with a red aura in the shape of a fox the other one has white shorts a blue turtle neck hair that goes down to his knees and what seemed like bat wings . We were in a place called the valley of the end. I had no clued what or were it was but apparently this is where the first hokage fought the greatest enemy to our world. Now the ones fighting here aren't the first or that enemy but it is me and my best friend Sasuke Uchiha….. My name is Naruto uzumaki. He is right in front of me he activated that dammed cures seal and now he looks like a mix of himself, a woman, and a bat. You may think he looks laughable but don't get to cocky or you're likely to die. Why…. Why….. Why did he do this just to kill his brother to kill me… to kill me…..? Sasuke...… well at least I have the foxes power there is no way I will lose here not now! I will finish this with_ **RASENGAN!**

"Do you see now dobe this here is our fight this is where I kill you this is where I will finish this". Shouted Sasuke as he flung at naruto with chidori in hand. As he flew Naruto was still gathering chakra for RASENGAN. As sasuke was half way towards naruto he jumped and met his powerful nine tailed rasengan to the cures seal fueled chidori.

**RASENGAN! CHIDAORI! ** Both shouted to the heavens. It was a mighty power struggle fueled with the power of pride and the power of friend ship and rivalry. And as the power only grew so did their confidence. Soon the power was too much and developed to look like a big purple ball of power. Now both were trapped in the ball of power saying last words before the winner takes or leaves the loser.

"Sasuke…. Why did you leave us we were friends right…. So why? "Asked a confused genin as he looked into the blood red eyes of the sharingan the same eyes that were once black as night. "Because Naruto I have an ambition to kill my brother itachi and revive the uchiha clan…. That is why I will not be going back to konoha with you." Said the cursed sasuke looking into the blood red eyes of kiuuby naruto... As the moment passed something wrong happened to the ball of power. Something was sucking it up into only Kami knows where.

"What is this? What did you do dope?!" Shouted sasuke in surprise as he fell in the portal. "I DON'T KNOW SASUKE!" Replied naruto as he too was sucked in.

"Well that should keep them until I need them for atauski purposes." Said the calm deep voice of a man in an orange mask with one eye hole and in that eye hole was something no one could just come across. It was a sharingan only it looked like a pin wheel.

(Ben 10 world)

Near the rings of Saturn you could hear the sound of space crafts and bombs exploding. If you looked closer you could see two strange objects flying threw the ring of asteroids. One of the objects was green and black but what made it pop into sight was that it bottom was on fire. The other one was bigger faster and had a hell of a lot more fire power. The second ship fired a couple of lasers at the smaller ship. Only for it to doge and fire right back. Successfully damaging the ship.

"All damage 20% systems still operational." Said a robotic voice with what looked like a mask that was black, yellow, and red. "I have come too far to be denied." Replied the deep voice of a squid face looking thing. Outside the big ship kept firing the lasers at the much smaller ship. "The omniterix shall be mine and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way." Said the squid thing.

(On earth)

Here we find 10 year old Ben wearing his usual style of clothing a white shirt with a black line down the middle green with a lot of pockets at his school doing work….. Yeah even I know that's messed up let's see what he's really up to shall we. Oh I see it's a paper air plane. Ben silently held the plan in the air and tossed it into the air. At first it just floated around but it landed at the back of his teachers head. Once she took notice she grabbed the paper and looked straight at Ben who quickly took cover behind a book to avoid the teachers gaze.

After a bit of time Ben thought it was safe to look at the clock he got excited when he saw that school was almost over with and he could get his summer started. He waited saying come on. Just to let you know that I will be teaching summer school this year and it's not too late to sing up. The teacher reminded the class. Pfft Yeah right. Replied Ben Just then the bell rang. Yes out of here! Ben shouted. Everyone have a good vacation and I hope to see you all again in the fall and you Benjamin could I have a word with you before you go. Said the teacher showing Ben the air plane he threw at her. Ben grumbled a bit but complied.

Outside the school we find a chubby kid with glasses backing away to a tree. What was he backing away from you ask well it was two bullies I don't remember the names. Normally we would take your wed take your money and beat you up but because it's the last day of school we are going to give you a break so fork over your money so we can get out of here. Threatened the tall skinny one. Leave him alone! Shouted a voice that could only belong to Ben. Shove off shrimp. Said the small fat one. I said back off. Ben threatened. Oh looks like we got us a hero. The tall skinny one teased. Suppose we don't want to back off. He asked rhetorically. What are you going to do about it Tennyson. The small fat one teased. Soon all eyes locked on each others. With a scream Ben charged in to confront the bullies. Ten seconds later he was in a tree by his underwear.

Thanks a lot. Said the geek sarcastically. I was only trying to help. Ben replied in defense. Next time you want to play hero make sure you can back it up. The geek said not very happy. Just as the conversation was over they heard a vehicle come closer. Come on Ben we're burning day light I want to make it to the camp site by night fall. Said the man known as max in his motor home called the rustbucket. The rustbucket was a pale skin looking color with an antenna sticking out all over it also had two red lines forming around the motor home. Uuuuummmm grandpa a little help here? Asked the teenaged soon to be hero.

In the rustbucket. I have so been looking forward to this. Ben said before he noticed a something wrong. He turned his head to look at the object of his discomfort. What he saw scared the crap out of him. Adoring a blue shirt with a cat in the middle and small pale jeans was his least favorite cousin Gwen. What are you doing here? What is she doing here? Asked a very confused Ben. Take it easy dweeb this wasn't my idea somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience for me. Explained Ben's twin cousin Gwen Tennyson. Grandpas please tell me you didn't? Asked Ben even though he knew the answer. I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along with us this summer. Is that a problem? Asked max in a commanding voice. Bothe looked at each other's eyes and kept quiet.

As they drove of Ben and Gwen were having a conversation. Uuuugghhh I can't believe it that I have waited all school year to go on this trip and then the queen of cutis came along for the ride. Ben complained in an obvious grumpy mood. Hey I had my own vacation planed out to you know. Each activity is colored coated so I never do the same thing two days in a row. She explained but to Ben all he heard were blur blur. Now I'm stuck with my dweeb cousin going camping for three mouths. Said Gwen in an annoyed voice. They locked eyes and began the fight. Geek. Ben said. Jerk. Gwen replied. Something tells me it's going to be a long summer. Said max as he drove on the free way to the camp site.

(With naruto and sasuke.)

Pain…

That was all they felt at the time. Just pain. They were in some type of never ending hole. Naruto and sasuke. Both bodies already beaten and bruised now have to deal with new pain all over cuts and scratches. They yelled our lungs out for help but none. SASUKE! Naruto shouted. WHAT DO YOU WANT AT A TIME LIKE THIS! Sasuke replied with annoyance in his voice. Before naruto could answer he saw the end of the seemingly never ending hole. He screamed as both he and sasuke were sucked into different ends of the hole.

After about an hour or two the three were at the camp site. There wasn't much only a table. Max was serving one the most disgusting foods he thinks are good. "Ciao time." Max announced as he placed the dish on the table. What was in there horrified Ben and Gwen. Worms but that was just the begging the worms were alive. "Ok I give up what is that?" asked a confused Ben. "Marinated mill worms hard to find them fresh in these states you know they are considered a delicacy in some countries." Explained max with a creepy delight in the worms. And totally grose in others." Gwen finished. If these don't sound good I've got some smocked sheep's tongue in the fridge. Said max still with the same tone of voice. "Couldn't we just have a burger or something?" asked the grossed out Ben. "Nonsense this summer's going to be an adventure for your tasted buds. I'll grab the tongue. Said the man with an iron belly. As he walked away Ben grabbed his bag and looked inside. I have a half eaten bag of chips and a candy bar in my backpack what do you have? Asked Ben. "A rice cake and some hard candy." Responded Gwen. "You think we can make them last the whole summer?" Ben asked. Both came to a conclusion and a sad cloud came over them.

(In space.)

The small green ship was avoiding blast as good as it could but the bigger ship was relentless in the guest for the artifact. In only a matter of seconds a hole in the ship was made. The protection systems have been destroyed. Said a robotic voice. Prepare to bored I want the omniterix now. Commanded vilgax. The small ship knew the run was over but had one last trick up its sleeve. It shot a green blast right at the command board. Blowing up vilgax but the attempt was too late as the big ship shot once more at the small ship. In the result all of what was left of the ship was the tip of its nose. After a seconded or two the ship fired a small container out to the open space. The container opened to revel a smaller container . The object was on a conclusion course with earth.

(On earth.)

Ben was sitting down playing one of his video games and Gwen was on her laptop. Max walked out of the R.V with a full bag of marsh mellows. "Who want to roast marsh mellows?" Asked max as lifted the bag. No one answered. "Okay how about we tell scary stories?" he tried again. "Are they scarier than having to spend the summer with your freak of a cousin? Hahahahahah." Ben laughed. This irritated Gwen. "Sorry grandpa I would love to but I'm trying to cure the web of dumbness. Nothing yet Ben but let's not give up hope." She retaliated. Now come on you two were all in this together you can mope around like this all summer or we could have some fun what do you say? Max tried. "I'm all for moping." Gwen said. I'll go take a walk smell you around Gwen. Ben said. I think they are starting to grow on each other.

Ben was walking in the woods with no way of thinking this summer would be fun. "Oh man this summer is the worst vacation every. I might as well have gone to summer school." Ben said hands in pockets and head down. Then he noticed a shooting star in the distance. It was an amazing flash of red light that left a trail of light in the way. "Wow a shooting star" said an awestruck Ben. He watched it for a bit until the star turned and was now on a course for Ben. As it came closer Ben regained his senses and jumped out of the way. The star hit the ground an explosion was heard and in the light of it all Ben was blown away. As the smock from the crash lifted Ben was introduced to a large crater just in front of him. He walked to the side of the crater and looked down what he saw would change his life. It was a strange container of sorts. The ground gave way and he fell off the side of the crater. He was now right by the container. He looked closely at it then it opened like how a roily Polly would. And in the container he saw an even smaller object.

A black watch with white wires and a green hour glass pattern on the front of it. "What's a watch doing in space?" Ben asked to no one. He reached for the device. As he was close to grabbing it the watch jumped up and attached it's self on to wrist. He tried to shake it off but it wouldn't budge. Then a green light came over him and the watch. (No he's not going alien yet that comes later.) He was blinded for a moment. As he opened his eyes slowly. He saw something moving about 20 feet away from him. He moved slowly to it. It was glowing red but it was slowly fading away. As he got close enough to see he was shocked the red glow was gone but what stood in its place was a boy. The boy was maybe three or two years older than Ben. He adored an orange and blue jumpsuit with a wired swirling symbol on his shoulder. He had sandals a pouch and a head band protector with a different symbol the resembled a leaf and had multiple scratches and blood marks on his body. Ben picked up the boy but barley had him on his shoulders thanks to Ben's lack of body strength. He slowly made his way to the camp site.

It took him nearly an hour to get this boy back. He was heavy, knocked out, and some things in his pouch. Ben had no idea what but it kept going "_clank clank". _Ben guessed it was money_._ "Okay here we are the camp site." Ben said in glee as he saw his grandpa sitting by the camp fire. "GRANDPA Gwen!" Ben screamed. "BEN WHAT IS IT?!" asked max. " HELP I FOUND THIS KID BEATEN AND BATTERED IN THE WOODS RIGHT AFTER THIS THING FELL OUT OF THE SKY AND LATCHED ON TO MY WIRST!" Ben gasped having said a mouth full. Boy? Thing? Asked max. Ben pulled the boy near the fire and showed his grandpa the strange watch. "Hhhmmm I see." Said the wise old man. Bring the boy into the rustbucket and clear off a bed Gwen me and Ben will set him on the bed and let him rest while we pack up and get him some medical attention. Max explained. Max looked over the boy as Ben and Gwen went to do their parts. Yet to max's surprise the boy's cuts were almost gone completely and he could only make out a few. Max decided to ignore it and do his job. Bothe he and Ben lifted the boy off the ground and carried him into the R.V once inside they moved the boy to the lower bed. Max looked him over one last time and to add to the surprise he felt earlier the boy had no injuries in fact the only thing that made it look like he had any at all was the fact that had blood stained cloths. "What in the…" max said. He tried to ignore it but he just couldn't. "Well kids let's get packed up to go. Max said in a hard voice. "Okay grandpa." Both said in union.

After a bit Ben decided to walk out to the place where he had found the watch and boy. When he got there he looked at the watch. Ben started to tinker with it pushing any and all buttons he found. Suddenly the top got longer and a smile and Ben's face said it all. "Cool." Said the awestruck Ben. He put his finger on the button and pressed it down. The next second he was emerged in to another green light. "Oh no not another dude." Ben said aloud but to his surprise what he heard was not his voice. The voice sounded gruff and crackly. He looked at his hands and saw big yellow hands and arms with yellow pathways and red rocks. He looked over his body and saw the same thing but on his chest was the same symbol that the watch had. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" he shouted. "I'm on fire I'm on fire I'm on fire aaaaahhhhhh." He shouted. "Hey I'm on fire and I'm okay check it out I'm so hot hahahaha." Said the king of bad puns. He looked toward a tree and said. Oh yeah uh hum here it goes. He said as he shot a fire ball out of his fingers." The fire ball broke off a limb of the tree. Now that what I'm talking about." Ben said as he created another one in his hands. "Likening it." he said as he shot another at more trees. This one shot straight threw three trees. With a smile on his face. The fire ball kept on going. The new frown on Ben's face said it all. This was going to be bad. The forest caught on fire. "Wait stop!" he said. He tried to stomp it out but the flame only grew. "Oh man I am so going to get busted for this.

Back at the camp site Gwen and max were just now getting done packing and about to go to the hospital until… "Grandpa what's that out there?" asked Gwen. "Looks like a forest fire we best call the park ranger. Probably some guy out there who doesn't know what he's doing." Explained max. After a second or two both looked at each other and said "Ben" I union. "Gwen stay here and keep a look on our visitor I'll go get Ben." Max commanded. "Here's a fire extinguisher grandpa." Max grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran off to the fiery woods.

Ben was trying hard to stop the fire but whatever he did only made it worse. He tried to stomp it, pat it down, and even tried to hit it out but he only made it worse and worse. As for Max he was putting out the fire with the fire extinguisher but it wasn't enough to beat the flames. After a bit max bumped into what he thinks is a tall man but he turns around to see something he hasn't seen in a long time. He saw Ben but not Ben. "So it was you how started this fire." Max said as Ben quickly turned around to see his grandpa. "Sorry grandpa I didn't mean it this watch hoped on my wrist I messed with it and then boom here I am all n fire." Ben said as he bowed his head in shame. "Ben?" asked max in an entirely surprised voice and widen eyes. 'Yes grandpa it's me." Ben said. "Never mind the story lets constraint on this fire you can tell us later." Max said as he began to think up a plane. "Ok Ben you made this fire so can you make another one so they can smock one another out?" max explained to his fiery grandson. "Fire I can do." Ben replied.

An hour later the forest ranger came by to see a burnt forest.

Back at the rustbucket Ben and max came to a surprise not that Ben was on fire it was that the visitor was wide awake eating food outside of camp with Gwen by his side talking to him. But the real surprise was that the food he's eating was the bowl of worms Gwen and Ben hate.

(Rolling time backwards.)

"Ow my head hurts what happened where Sasuke is?" Said a curtain blond shinobe. This surprised Gwen as she jumped and landed on her butt. "OH MY GOSH your awake!" She yelled."Yes I am awake now can you please tell me three things One where am I, Two where is my friend, Three why are you warring those strange cloths?" he asked. "Ok one you are in are R.V, two what friend we found you all alone, and three these are normal what your warring is crazy. orange really." She replied with a disgusted look on her face. "HEY ORANGE IS AWESOME!" He shouted. "In what universe?" she shot back. "Any as long as I'm there!" naruto replied. "Well then you have your opinion and I have mine." Said Gwen. "So anyway what's your name? Asked naruto giving off his fox grin. "My name is Gwen Tennyson and yours?" she replied giving a small smile. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI THE FUTURE HOKAGE!" naruto shouted pumping his hands in the air like an idiot. "Hokage? What's that?" Gwen asked with a lot of curiosity putting her hand on her chin. "Oh come on you don't know what a Hokage is? A Hokage is a leader to the village, a Hokage is a wise and strong person, hokage is our protector from strong enemies." Naruto explained. "Wow I never knew of a civilization like that and I know a lot of cultures."Gwen said generally surprised she didn't know any of this. "So what land is this the land of crashing waves, the land of fire, the land of wind?" Asked naruto. "This is the U.S.A." Gwen explained. U.S.A what's that some off map country?" naruto asked. "Wow you are really stupid aren't you." Gwen replied with a smirk talking to this kid is the same as talking to Ben. "HEY I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" naruto shouted back.

"Fine then tell me where you're from mister Nar-u-to is it?" asked Gwen in an I want answers voice.

"My home is Konahagaru in the land of fire, and yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto explained with a bit of annoyance that she forgot his name.

Gwen giggled because she knew what the word naruto meant in Japan. It meant fishcake. "Hey what's so funny about it?" Naruto asked with a crunched up face.

"Your name it means fish cake." Gwen could barley hold in all the laughter.

"SO what of it at least my name is cool Gwen." Naruto retaliated. "Cool… do you even know what cool is?" Gwen asked. "Not you." Naruto said. Before she could retaliate a large growl was hared and the source of the sound was naruto's stomach. "Let me guess you're hungry." Said the geek. "Gee how did you know." Naruto asked sarcastically.

"We have some food outside but you might not like it much come on." Gwen said in an annoyed voice. And for the first time naruto noticed his surroundings he was in a small living space which is what he guesses is an apartment or a shack.

Naruto saw he was on a bed and decided to stand up and look around. As he was looking around he felt that this seemed familiar. He saw a door and walked outside Gwen following closely. As he opened it he saw that it was sunset and that they were in a forest. He went out of the R.V and turned to see what it looked like outside. He smiled at himself because he knew what this vehicle was. He had rode in one before on his trip to the land of whatever and help this princess regain her home land. (In case you don't know I'm talking about the first naruto movie.) "Wow never thought I would see one of these again." Naruto said astonished.

"Well they are all over the country." Gwen commented. "Well I don't care I want food now." Naruto said. This almost caused Gwen to anime fall.

Gathering her composure she told naruto that the food she talked about was on the table over to his right. What he saw almost made him vomit. There was an unholy bowl of grey meal worms in the bowl. "OH MY EYE BALLS WHAT KIND OF FOOD IS THIS? DO YOU EAT THIS CRAP?" naruto yelled disgusted by this… this… this…. Well he didn't know what to say about it.

"Well it's only good when you eat it." Gwen said with a sly smirk coming across her face. (Think of the "Grinch who stole Christmas.") Naruto looked at the dish of hell. Then to Gwen the girl he had just met. He looked between the two and decided.

"Fine I'll eat It." naruto said as he made his way toward the worms. He stuck his hand in there and grabbed one of the smallest worms he could. As he healed the thing in his hand inches away from his face.

He opened his mouth wide and hesitated….. Then he let go and the worm fell in to his mouth. To Naruto's surprise the worm didn't taste all that bad in fact he thought it was kind of good.

"CUT! Naruto what are you doing your suppose to hate and if this happens one more time I'll replace you with some other anime kid you hear me." Said the handsome writer in all his glory. "You editors don't be sucking up." The writer with annoyance. "And you kid." Yes sir" naruto said. "Hate the worms." "Yes sir."

Naruto spit the worms on the ground and said every curse word in the book. "#### #### ###### ###### ### #####!" Screamed naruto pounding the table.

"Wow such a potty mouth you have." Mocked Gwen with a smirk waging her finger in his face.

"Not my fault they taste like crap." Naruto complained.

"…" Naruto heard nothing. He looked towards Gwen to find that her eyes were looking north. Naruto followed in her steps and saw an elderly man with what naruto thought was a summoning of sorts. Wait a summoning is always some type of animal or dead dudes not some fire thing. And so naruto took some time thinking about this with a straight face.

"…..HOLY CRAP HE'S ON FIRE!" the ninja of konoha shouted. Naruto ducked his head under the table bringing Gwen who was less of terrified and more of curios as to what this thing is.

"Hold your horse's kid he's not a danger to us." Said the man in a red flower shirt. His voice was soft and wise this reminded naruto of his dead grandfather figure Hiruzen Saratobi the Third Hokage. Naruto slowly brought his head up from under the table to see the old man and the fire creature by his side.

"Hi I'm Ben." Said the creature in a gruff voice. He waved his hand in a friendly gesture.

After a long discussion between Ben being on fire and the little bit of information Naruto decided to give to Max. Max knew Naruto was keeping out some important stuff but he let it slid for now. "Ok let me get this straight you're from another country where you live in a big village called konahagaru and are stuck in a place unknown to you?" Max asked Naruto with a look in his eyes.

"Yes Mister Tennyson. That's the whole truth." Naruto was lying like how he was thought to under unrecognized situations. "Wow_ did I learn something from the academy after all!_"

"Ben you said you were out for a walk when accidently turned into that alien form?" Max turned to Ben with the same look.

"Yes grandpa that's exactly what happened….. Wait alien?" Ben asked with curiosity. He knew what an alien was but he thought he was a monster or in a dream but an alien.

"Well that's my guess I mean what else you could be." Said the man with a hint of panic in his voice.

Jtd: well I am going to end it here hope you guys like this I'll be doing a lot more in time just need to get my schedule straight.

See ya guys in the next chapter of Aliens and Ninjas


	2. Chapter 2

**Aliens and Ninjas chapter 2: Sasuke's new pain in the ass.**

"_Thinking"_

"**Power or jutsu"**

"Talking normally"

**Ok guys I need someone to right this story with good grammar because my grammar is not all that great. :. And in this chapter I will be introducing Sasuke's part of this story. So here is how I figure I'll do things one chapter naruto the other sasuke with his own set of problems. Leave a comment to tell me which to do. And in other news I am going to put someone in this story so it will make it easier for sasuke and naruto to meet and also no I won't tell you until the story. (P.s if you can't tell who it is when I make his presents know you are a failure to the Ben 10 community. Naw you're still awesome.)**

**So now on with the dis…**

"**Move out of my way trying to make a living here doing others work for money and you sir are my latest employer mister….JT3 wow what a dumb name." said a strange man in red spandex.**

"**HEY I TOLD YOU ON THE PHONE DEADPOOL THAT I DON"T NEED ANY OF YOUR HRLP NOW LEAVE AND DON"T COME BACK!" I shout in rage. He lowers his head for a bit before he rises with a look on his mask. He pulls out both swords and aims them at my neck. **

"**What did you say sir I'm hired is that right?" he asked not wanting to care for my words.**

"**Fine but remember deadpool this is a nonprofit deal here. **

"**Ok….. Wait nonprofit you cheep son of a bitc*!" he shout in rage. He sits on my couch looking me in the eye.**

"**JTD does not own Naruto or Ben 10 is owned by their official owners." Deadpool said as had an evil smirk in his mask I was going to tell him something more but he held his gun to my head. "And he don't own me marvel does." He finished.**

(Sasuke's pov)

"Dame what hit me a god dammed ass hole? Oh wait …naruto." I say with rough voice which I noticed. I quickly reach up to my face and feel for any injury… well I have a little scratch on my check and more than plenty scars and busies but nothing critical. I look around and find myself in an unfamiliar place. I also see a light at what looks like stairs. I start moving in that direction limping all the way as I noticed my foot was in pain.

"_Dame that dope he put me through a lot more than I thought." _ I thought as I got closer to the light. When I finally got up the stairs I get a huge shock. The light was coming from all kinds of things like buildings' cars which I was unfamiliar with but saw on some missions. As I took my sight away from all the motion that was going on I saw strangely dressed men and women looking at me.

"_Guess my appearance isn't normal either." _I think aloud. Some of the many different people came closer to me they kept repeating "are you okay kid." And similar things. I just stood there and gave them all a hard stare. It kept them back but it couldn't shut them up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I DON"T WANT ANY OF YOUR DAME HELP!" I shout to get them to leave. Yet only some left others stayed with a shocked face that someone my age cussed so loud. Soon they gained their composer and started to come closer to me. I look for an escape and see a shadowy ally way for me to escape. I reach into my pocket and grab some smock pellets. I throw them to the ground and soon the smoke came up.

"Grab him before he gets away!" I hear someone yell. Yet to their disappointment I am already on top one of the buildings looking down upon the crowd. The yelled and looked in the ally way I used to get up this building. They soon stopped looking and headed in separate direction.

"Ok now that that's over I need to figure out how I got here and what I'm going to do." I said to myself. I put a finger on my chin and went into deep thought.

"Yeah that's it. I got from that collision of both my own and naruto's power. We were separated and sent to different areas on this world. So first I need to stay low until my curse mark can heal my current injuries which shouldn't tack long considering the cut on my check is gone. So second is to scout out the place and see if the dope is anywhere nearby if he is then we can recreate the portal that sent us here and once that's done I'll knock him out and head on to orochimaru's hide out." I planned out loud to no one. I looked out toward the street to monitor my rout where no one will spot me.

(Time skip 4 hours)

"Well the dopes not anywhere in the village and no one here sense me using chakra so I can safely presume no one here uses it which means they don't have any ninjas. Even with all of this I am a bit hungry yet I don't have any money now." I say to myself. I kneel down to try and think up a way to get some of this green money they have. I am interrupted by a loud scream in one of the alley ways. I am intrigued by what that might mean so I jump from building to building until I reach the spot. I look down and see a masked thug with a knife mugging the women.

I stay to see what happens. He pointed the knife at her belly which seemed bigger than what you would say if you only saw the head….crap she's pregnant. This woman was wearing a black jacket and had skinny blue jeans which are kind of wired. I can't let them see me for who I am even though they don't know me I want to keep it that way but how the I figure it out I just use my cures seal only half way so that I don't go all out and accidently kill him. I do it quickly and finish with a pant. Then I jump down and throw two of my many shrunken at his feet to scare him away. It worked he looks at my direction and sees me as a kid and laughs at me.

"Ha so a kid thinks he can beat up a grown adult like some kind of bad ass! Don't make me laugh!" he taunted. He took his weapon and went into a lazy battle stance. I took out a kunai and took a stance that said I don't care.

"So we got a though guy here. Time to put you to sleep permanently!" he threatened. I ran to him and let him get a chance to swing his knife. He swung and I ducked. I kicked him in the chin and that was that he fell into his mindscape. The woman looked at me with gratitude inside her eyes. This is a look I see all the time on missions.

"Thank you sirs here take this money and my coat to cover up your torn shirt as a token of my gratitude." She gave me green paper with the faces of men on it and many symbols I don't recognize. Although one of the paper stood above the rest it had there symbols and some golden parts. I put the coat on and find that it fits perfectly.

"Thank you misses." I said before leaving in a trail of leaves.

(Time skip)

I looked for some time and finally come across a building similar to the ones in my village only smaller in comparison . As I tack a closer look I find that this place has food. I walk in and see a person sitting on some sort of tall desk.

"Hello sir are you going to have a seat for one?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a look that said hello. She wore a Black vest and a red shirt underneath and black pants.

"Yes miss." I simple replied with a stern look. I began to walk toward a seat but I am stopped in my path by the woman's hand.

"Sorry sir you have to wait for a table to become available." She said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Yes I understand." I say as I walk toward one of the chairs by the wall. But before I sit she said I have a table ready for me. She leads me toward the table which could hold six. I sit down and she handed me what she called a menu. I looked over it yet I don't understand any of the words so I look for something in the pictures that look tasteful. As fate would have it I stumble upon what looks like ramen. I insanely thought about naruto and his obsession with this dish. I place the menu down and wait for the waiter.

"Ok sir what would you want this evening." The man said. He dressed just like the first women.

"I would like the ramen please." I said looking up at him. He wrote in his notepad and looked up at me.

"It has been a long time since someone ordered ramen. We were about to tack it of the menu" he said in a glad voice. "Anything else?" he asked. I look around and see some strange cookies. "Can I have some of them?" I ask in a board tone.

"Yes you can sir just wait a minute for your ramen and once your done with the ramen then you can have the cookie." He said in a strict tone which reminded me of kakashi. The man left and I just sat there and looked around I saw five girls around my age…..looking at me.

"Dame it all not again." I mutter under me breath. Soon all five came walking close to me. The first one looked like Hinata only without the huge white eyes but still looked shy, the second looked like Ten-ten only she had straight hair instead of buns, the third one resembled Ino a lot only she had brown eyes and darker skin, the fourth looked like…. Sakura crap, the fifth one had no similarities to any girl I know she had glasses and long red straight hair.

"Hello there mister we were over there and was wondering what a hunk like you was out by yourself." Said the Ino look-a-like. She added a wink in there. I cover my head in my coat in hopes that they would leave but just like the originals the kept persisting.

" You dude you want to sit with us fine ladies." The ino look-a-like said with a bit of seductiveness. She put one of her bangs behind her head in an attempt to look good in front of this guy.

"Sorry miss but I have no planes to sit by any of you so may I wait and eat my meal in peace?" I ask but I know they will keep trying.

"Come on please we will feel much safer with a strong and handsome man like yourself." She pleaded. This tactic would have worked if it was used on someone else but me.

"As I said before I have no planes with any of you." I replied looking at the girls with an intense look.

"Fine if you won't sit with us then we will have to sit with you." they said as they cramped up together the sakura and ino look-a-likes on my side the others on the other side.

"Why do you insist to sit by me?" I ask with annoyance on my face. I place a hand on my head because of the mind grain which I would get soon.

"Because you're a hunk and by the way what your name?" said the sakura look-a-like with a cute face. As she says this the waiter comes back with my food in hand and in a to go box.

"Here is your to go box you ordered sir that will be 15 dollars please?" He asked giving a knowing smile. I gave him one of the dollars the woman gave me. And he put it up and gave me one dollar in return only it had a different man and symbol on it.

"Thank you sir." I say with respect and gratitude for helping me. All of the girls look sad because I'm leaving. But then the ino look-a-like had an idea of her own.

"Sir we will like to cancel is order" she said in a sweet voice. All of the other confused at first realize what she was doing and quickly agreed. Sasuke knew what would happen next so he ran for it not wanting any fan girls. But before he could reach the door he had been grabbed by the red head that had an impressive grip.

"Come on spending time with some ladies won't kill ya would it?" she asked in a nice and sweet voice. As she let go of my jacket I ran out the door and used some chakra to climb a wall on to the top of the building. As they ran out the door to find me they saw nothing.

"Man that was a close one." I say but to my own downfall. They heard me on top the small building. They slowly made their way to the top of the building using trash and a dumpster. As they got on top the building I had used the last of my smoke pellets to escape their sights.

(Time skip)

"Well it took some time but I lost them for good. Now what should I do?... I know I'll go underground and wait for an opportunity to present its self" I say while moving quickly toward an abandon train sector. As I walk in I noticed some odd objects all around me and even some garbage. I continue looking when I hear something behind me I turn just in time to see a skinny kid with black hair, a black shirt with torn sleeves, bracelets with spikes, and black shorts. I duck under him and rolled to the side. He came at me again from behind and nailed a hit to the back of my head. But before he can hit again I roll out of the way and kick him square in the noses. He stumbles back a bit holding his nose.

"You will pay for that!" he shouted as he tried to round house kick me. But I jump over it and back kicked him in the face. He was now on the ground trying to get up.

"Why did you attack me and who are you?" I ask him. He rose to his knees and tried to hit me in the face. I blocked it and kicked him down.

"Your in my home looking around what else am I supposed to do and my name is Kevin eleven." He said I looked at him in the eye and saw revenge and lost like what I felt.

(Normal pov)

"Now it's my turn to ask who are and why are you here?" Kevin asked as he looked daggers into the cursed teen.

"I am here because I need to lay low and my name is sasuke uchiha." Sasuke said returning the gaze Kevin gave. Sasuke walked near Kevin in order to lend him his hand. Kevin slapped the hand away and got up himself.

"So you need to lay low from what? The cops, some fan girls?" he asked in a welcoming voice. Sasuke stared down and mutter under his breath.

"What was that?" Kevin said holding a hand to his ear and smirking. Sasuke lifted his head and glared an evil eye at him.

"Fan girls." Sasuke said coldly and looking down. Kevin laughed so hard sasuke both thought and wanted him to choke.

"Well don't worry no one will find ya here trust me I've hid from my fair share of trouble." Kevin added to calmed down Sasuke's nerves. Sasuke looked around and found a new question.

"Do you have any idea what world or country I am in." sasuke asked in a hash voice. He may not be as smart as sakura but he does know what his world is like and many cultures and that if this was his world then this place would be all over the maps.

"Not from here are ya? Well to tell the truth you're in the U.S.A the planet well you should know I mean come on you aren't an alien right?" he said mockingly. He laughed it up till the point where sasuke wanted to kill him again. And he almost did. Sasuke ran up to Kevin and grabbed his neck.

"Shut up before I rip out your vocal cords." Sasuke said calmly. Kevin stopped laughing but still had a smirk as if taunting sasuke to do it. Sasuke lowered him down and gave a glare.

"Now look here mister ninja I am not just a bag of flesh and bone but I have some "abilities" of my own." Kevin said with a smirk plastered all over his mug. He raised his hand over to the power source of the place as he touched it all the power in the room suddenly vanished the only visible light was Kevin only thing was his hand was holding some type of energy not chakra. It had to be an absorbed jutsu of some kind. Kevin ran up to sasuke with lethal intent.

**Ok guys sorry for this short chapter but I have to stop it here. So now that we have to wait two chapters two see what happens to sasuke oh and before I forget look up my new series deadpools long trip. Yes I am advertising another story but don't worry it is a side project which will not be updated a lot. Oh and another question I had this chapter done for a long time yet wanted to put some more into it but I just said **** it let them have it. so my question is do you want more chapters but short or less chapters but longer?**


End file.
